Just Chaos
by Masika
Summary: It's meant to be confusing, and if it isn't, I didn't write it correctly. Takes place in Tidus's Zanarkand and switches time a lot. During the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, how Sin and the Fayth are born.


Just Chaos__ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
  
  
::Just Chaos!::  
  
My sword, Nautica swung in a wide butterfly sweep, the man from Bevelle neatly sliced in half. I knew what power I held in my mere sword. It scared me, it awed me, it fascinated my daughter. But most of all, it possesed me. I swung like a man who must fight for the end of time.  
  
::Maybe he likes to brag,  
  
Did he invent himself?  
  
He lives to the end of time::  
  
A blade caught my shoulder neatly, but I barely noticed as Nautica entered and left the mans heart neatly. Chaos was breaking loose, and some order needed to be taken. But for order to be obtained, it is necessary to urge the chaos on. Chaos spurs government, and government keeps order. Order spawned from chaos, light borne from darkness. The cycle of death is a nasty one, but essential. The light cannot live without the darkness.  
  
My feet took me swiftly to the stadium, where many of the Blitzballers were running desperately the other way. I thought the boy was in there, and I should find him. Meeting him again would indeed prove to be entertaining.  
  
Blond spikes reached my vision, and as he ran by, away from the mass of the warriors of Bevelle, I grasped the front of his shirt and yanked him, forcing him to stumble blindly backwards. I tugged him behind a statue of the stadium.  
  
::Just Chaos!::  
  
"Tidus," I said slowly, looking the boy over. He had grown since our last meeting. I had seen him, of course. He was the star of Zanarkand's blitzball team. But the reality is very different than what is captured digitally.  
  
"Sir!" he said, his eyes wide. Inwardly I smirked. He must not have expected to meet someone like me at a place like this in our current time and situation. I enoyed bragging about my skills, it encouraged the improvement of others trying to surpass me. I often did this to Tidus, goaded him about his father. He angered easily.  
  
"Has Auron returned?"  
  
Tidus shook his head, blond spikes that crowned his head shifting with his movements. "No, sir. I haven't seen him since he left to Gagazet."  
  
I nodded at him, thoughtful. The scarlet clad man of our conversation knew more about me than I knew about myself, and that worried me. He seemed to believe I invented myself, which made no sense to me. Auron also seemed to act like he could never get rid of me, in past lives and present. Like I was eternal. But what sense did that make? Auron also blamed me for quite a bit. He was the only man who ever had that kind of nerve, and for that I respected him.  
  
::Oh MÃ¼nchhausen was a son of a gun  
  
He had his share of wild adventures  
  
He rode the cannonball like no other man  
  
And pulled himself up in the air::  
  
I released the boy, smacking him on the back in the general direction the people were fleeing crazily from the warriors of Bevelle. "Treat that man well, Tidus. You're young, famous, and following in a father's footsteps; it isn't a good combination. Auron knows and has seen things no man should see. Pray you never follow |his| footsteps, hmm?"  
  
Tidus looked at me like an idiot looks at a scholar who has talked for an hour about quantum physics or rocket science. "It itsn't that hard, boy. Respect the man. Take his advice. Don't repeat his mistakes. He says 'Jump', you say 'How High'. Get the picture?"  
  
Nodding slowly, Tidus didn't seem to take offense from my words. "Yes, sir."  
  
I nodded. "Run along. Be quick, now. Wouldn't want you left alone to fend of the Bevelle army, now would we?"  
  
Tidus shook his head vigourously as he ran off. No last respects were necessary, for I knew he couldn't fight. Couldn't even fight the opposing team today. He made a bad call, and the game was lost to Besaid for it. Besaid! Of all people who |shouldn't| be able to beat the Zanarkand Abes, Besaid was the one to do it. The boy had let his pride get in the way.  
  
::Just Chaos!::  
  
Nautica finding her way into the heart of an eavesdropper behind the staue to my right, I charged into the fray of screaming Zanarkand warriors and Bevelle monks. This was a particularily nasty was, I must admit. Initiating it had been fun, indeed. A shame so many people must be lost.  
  
Charging up my energies, I unleased a flurry of random non-elemental magics at the enemy army, destroying half the machina cavalry and several ships in the Zanarkand Harbor. For the top of the world, Zanarkand was surprisingly easy to invade.  
  
Zanarkand's army, encouraged by their leader's display of power, surged on, slicing, dicing and otherwise mutilating bodies and severing limbs. I was proud as blood splashed the ground of Zanarkand, mingling with the fountains of water that poured around the city.  
  
::Whether he likes to brag,  
  
He lives 'til the end of time  
  
With his immortal lies::  
  
Time passed, I'm not sure how much. I lost count of how many times Nautica took a life from Spira, how much blood now flowed on my hands that was not my own. Ripping the planet's power from it's very core, I launched Holy, Ultima and Shadow Flare all at once, eliminating the immediate mercenaries Bevelle had hired. Winning this battle was in order, and the first thing I would do was arrange the mines into the harbor. Zanarkand never used it anyway.  
  
I cried out in triumph, an ancient and traditional war cry on my lips, as the leader of Bevelle surged into view. I ran through my men and Bevelle's, not caring who I killed. All that mattered was him. Having only five men with him, I marvelled at how he thought he could destroy me.  
  
Triumph flashed through his face as he thrust my daughter forward from behind his men.  
  
::Oh MÃ¼nchhausen took a trip to the moon  
  
And beat the sultan and his navy  
  
With a company containing just five  
  
He gunned them down just by himself::  
  
I cried out as a dagger was brought to her throat, pale skin darkened as her own blood dripped down it.  
  
"Yuna!" I cried in desperation. She was all that mattered.  
  
"Surrender! Give me Zanarkand!" MÃ¼nchhausen cried.  
  
"And if I don't?" I asked coolly, clining to what control was left.  
  
The dagger pressed more firmly. "She dies." It was Bevelle's leader, MÃ¼nchhausen was speaking. Such a simple statement. Such power over me.  
  
::Just Chaos!::  
  
I couldn't lose her, not my Yuna. Drawing Nautica from behind me, I threw her onto the metal ground of Zanarkand. At MÃ¼nchhausen's feet. I had given up all I had.  
  
And I would take it back.  
  
::Such a special baron man, MÃ¼nchhausen::  
  
As Bevelle sucked up Zanarkand like an animal long starved for water, I gripped Yuna's shoulder and held her to me. I was blessed she had her safety, but I had lost my city. The capitol of the world. And I would take it back.  
  
I would take it back.  
  
::Just Chaos!::  
  
I let Yuna fall from my arms as I stood, power gripping me. I felt myself flee the dimension that held all other mortals, the change already taking me and seducing me until I gave in. This time, I didn't think I would change back.  
  
My form taking on a spidery shape, I gathered armor around me. I felt the thoughts of my daughter, sending her one last plea.  
  
|Teach them to stop me.|  
  
I roared to life in the dimension of Spira, my new form large and powerful and capable of taking back my city. But the powers of change gripped me like nothing I had ever felt, it's sick, morbid desires clutched in my heart. It wanted death, not salvation. Chains, not liberation.  
  
I was no longer myself, and I was aware of it.  
  
Taking in the power of another dimension, I began to pull Zanarkand toward me and my armor. Time had passed since I left the dismension of Spira; it always did. I saw Auron as he looked at me, and his eyes told me everything. He knew me before I knew myself, and knew that I was longer me. I was the embodiment of sin.  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
The words reached me, yet didn't |reach| me. I hungered, so I pulled. But something pulled back.  
  
Faces I barely recognized, yet some fleeting memories reminded me of them, floated past. They sang, a strange hymn I had never heard before. The song soothed me, but worst of all, the thirst for blood got worse.  
  
Knowing nothing else to do, I lashed out at the faces.  
  
::He spread chaos around the world::  
  
Their voices, individual and as one, reached me. "We are the faith of the people. We remember them. We dream of them. Fayth."  
  
And then, both Auron and the boy Tidus was gone. The Fayth had claimed them, the souls that had died during the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, and claimed the two I desired most. But it didn't matter. We would meet again.  
  
As my city was destroyed by the hunger that controlled me, I began to turn dormant. I slipped into the other dimension, sleeping. As I woke, my first vision was Yuna. In front of me. With a beast whose power I wondered if I could rival. Time had passed again.  
  
Zoan was by Yunalesca's side as the beast drew forward and absorbed her form. The creature lashed at me from my own dimension, not the one of Spira, and knocked me into unconciousness. I felt strangely calm.  
  
I slept for ten years. Dreary, dismal sleep, yet I was free of the thirst that lay within me, the same that initiated the war with Bevelle and the destruction of my city. But, Yuna's last thought remained with me.  
  
|I've taught them to stop you. Children of the Fayth. I've taught them.|  
  
|And I will continue to teach them to stop Sin.|  
  
  
  
::Just Chaos!::  
  
  
  
A/N: WOO! *sways* I wrote this in an hour and a half (roughly). Know who it is? If you don't, go talk to Maechen at Mt. Gagazet before you go fight Sin and save Spira and all that. What he says should explain everything. I wrote this from memory, so I doubt it's the most accurate thing in the world. But anyway. Like it? Let me know!  
  
A/N2: The song is "MÃ¼nchhausen (Just Chaos)" by Ace of Base. 


End file.
